Atrapada
by Klayrine
Summary: Hermione ha descubierto una verdad sobre su profesor Defensa contra las artes oscuras pero este no es más ni menor que Barty Crouch Jr. quien la atrapara en un juego demasiado peligroso para nuestra querida Hermione, ella ahora tiene un conflicto proteger a sus seres amados a cualquier precio.. evitando caer en tentaciones del camino, además de descubrir una enorme verdad de ella.
1. El juramento

Es una mañana como cualquier otra en Hogwarts, libros, tareas futuras, todo a la perfección para mí, Hermione Jean Granger , bueno aunque no había sido un año de lo más prometedor ya que iba ser el torneo de los tres magos y Harry como siempre está en peligro de morir, sentí un horrible dolor de estómago cuando dijeron el nombre de Harry , aunque a mí lista de problemas se agregaba Viktor Krum, quien me acosa casi a diario, a y como olvidar al loco profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Alastor Moody, ¡Merlín!, ya ni sé que es peor, hoy en la clase fue otra vez demasiado duro con todos, pero no me queda más que callar a menos que sea para participar claro, soy demasiado inteligente y orgullosa, no lo niego aunque claro eso trae problemas.

-Hermione- escucho a Neville venir detrás de mí.  
-Hola, Neville, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-  
-Podrías darle este libro al profesor Moody es que debo ir rápido con Snape pero olvide dárselo-  
-Claro, no te preocupes- dije amistosamente, además el pobre de seguro tiene problemas de nuevo con el profesor Snape.  
-Gracias, adiós- dice alejándose rápido de mí.

Camino hacia la oficina del profesor Moody, no tengo nada en contra de él pero tampoco es mi persona favorita en el mundo, cuando entro, noto que todo está muy callado.

-¿Profesor?- digo al entrar no veo al profesor Moody, pero tiene sus ropas, es un hombre más joven, me siento asustada me escondo detrás de un librero, mis piernas me tiemblan, saco mi varita.  
-Señorita Granger, no sirve con esconderse- oh no- usted me ha visto así que salga, no me obligue a ser duro con usted- tiemblo Merlín prometo que si me sacas de esta no vuelvo a corregir a Ron, lo juro, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados veo al profesor bueno al fulano, me toma del brazo y me acerca a él, noto que tiene mirada de loco.  
-Yo…-  
-Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter- si hasta usted me recuerda que Harry me ve solo como amiga, gracias- y la mejor hechicera de su generación- bueno al fin algo bueno, Hermione concéntrate no es tiempo de pensar en eso.  
-yo no vi nada- Merlín eso fue tonto.  
-Claro que ves, ve muy bien señorita Granger- saca su varita y la apunta a mí pero luego a la puerta la cual ahora está cerrada con llave… siento miedo mucho miedo, me mira de arriba abajo, me empuja al suelo- Granger, Granger, no es de mi agrado es demasiado parlanchina pero debo admitir que tiene inteligencia y habilidades que admiro, más debo decir que no dejare que arruines mis planes así como así-  
-pero yo… ¿Quién es usted?-  
-Sí que descortesía la mía soy Bartemius Crouch Jr.-  
-Merlín-  
-No, no soy Merlín- sonríe maliciosamente- más debo decirte Hermione Granger que sirvo al mago más poderosa de este mundo, Lord Voldemort- trago saliva.  
-Es… un Mortifago -  
-Si- levanta su manga y veo su marca tenebrosa- y tu una simple sangre sucia-  
-Si va matarme hágalo de una vez-  
-Hermione, Hermione, no tengo intención de matarte aun, seria contraproducente primero investigarían tu muerte y segunda tienes mucho potencial, potencial que puedo usar a mi favor, Granger, le propongo un trato, la dejare vivir pero deberá obedecerme en todo y lo más importante se alejara de Potter, usted es la razón por la que no ha muerto ya- dice acercándose a mi cara- pero si decides ir a contarle todo a Dumbledore y piensas que eres más rápida que yo, tal vez solo bastaría con matar a unos cuantos inocente en el camino, tal vez no pueda matar a Potter pero a muchos más si- eso me puso la piel de gallina.  
-Acepto- digo pensando en el bien de todos, si me veo como una cobarde pero no creo que este tipo es de fiar.  
-Un juramento inquebrantable, no soy ningún tonto- agarra mi brazo y me levanta del suelo, frente a frente.  
-Tu Hermione Jean Granger, juras no revelar mi identidad, ni mis planes, obedecerme en lo que yo quiera-  
-Lo juro- entonces este juego es de dos.  
-Tu Bartemius Crouch Jr. Juras no matar a ningún estudiante o profesor de Hogwarts además de mantenerme informada de todos tus planes- el me mira de mala gana.  
-Lo juro-

Ambos quedamos sellados por una promesa, tal vez me he condenado, pero algo no me hizo jurar buscare la forma de proteger a mis seres amados de alguna forma, ahora me hago una promesa interna, Yo Hermione Jean Granger me prometo a mí misma proteger a mis seres amados cuente lo que cueste.

Hola :D espero que les guste este nuevo fic que hago sinceramente no puedo asegurar si es Hermione con tal y tal ya que este fic sale de acuerdo a la situación lo que puedo decir es que será medio fuerte, no estoy segura si lo va ser mucho pero de algo estoy segura todo saldrá a su tiempo, acepto sugerencias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. La marca

No he podido dormir, me siento incomoda, molesta, hoy en todas mis clases me he alejado de Harry y Ron, por el bien de ellos, aunque no lo parezca se que Barty me observa, ahora solo me queda esperar mi futuro, me ha dicho que le debo decir amo pero la idea de hacerlo me resulta repulsivo incluso denigrante, que se joda si piensa que le hablare así, ¿a quién quiero engañar?, lo haré no porque quiera sino porque debo hacerlo, mínimo tengo algo que me consuela, mi plan, al fin tengo un plan, tratare de sacarle la mayor información hasta tener las suficiente ire con Dumbledore y le contare todo, solo debo esperar cierto tiempo, debo aguantar solo un tiempo y tratar de disfrutar lo que me queda de vida.

-¿Hermione?- escucho a Ginny.  
-¿Si?-  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Nada, duerme ya Ginny-

Fijo dormir, pero sinceramente es difícil así que solo pienso en mi vida, jamás creí que iba morir joven, solo tengo 14 años y ya debo pensar en que quiero para mi funeral, pero es lo mejor no quiero vivir como una traidora, cierro mis ojos y al fin consigo dormir.

-Hermione, levántate, se nos hace tarde- abro mis ojos y veo a Ginny lista para ir a clases, genial hoy me toca primero Snape, no tengo ánimos de soportarle, me arreglo para ir a clases y tomo mis libros para ir rápido, no llego al desayuno y voy directamente al salón obviamente esta vacío, me acerco al escritorio que está muy al frente nadie se sienta en ese lugar para no tener cerca de Snape pero no me queda más, debo alejarme de todos, debo alejarme de Harry, cuando llega la gente Ron y Harry me buscan pero yo los ignoro en eso entra Snape como siempre con su cara de pocos amigos.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, ¿acaso quiere hacerme la vida más imposible Granger?, ¿creen que deseaba tenerla enfrente?, ¿quiere que la gente la alabemos señorita Granger?- Me limito a solo no contestar, callar, no decir nada, Hermione recuerda no te queda mucho de vida-¿ No abrirá hoy su boca Granger?- sigo sin decir nada, Snape queda asombrado de cierta manera lo veo en sus ojos, continua con la clase, acaricio mi cabello y pongo atención en la poción de hoy, trato de hacerla lo más rápido posible para no tener que enfrentarme a las palabras de Snape, entonces pregunta algo, si se la respuesta pero no contestare, lo cual noto de nuevo le impresiona, termino la poción pero no le digo nada solo me limito a verla y meter en un frasco la prueba que Snape siempre pide, entonces el tiempo termine Snape pide que dejemos las muestras y nos vayamos pero en eso me detiene.  
-Granger la quiero en mi oficina, ahora- asiento y le sigo.

Su oficina está llena de libros, ingredientes de pociones, todas esas cosas que yo esperaba tener cuando creciera.

-Granger yo la detesto, por ser una insufrible sabelotodo más no paso por alto que hoy no abrió su boca-  
-Pro…- me detengo, no vale la pena, prefiero me castigue por callar que por hablar.  
-¿Granger?- mis ojos se encuentran con sus ojos negros, una lagrima sale de los míos, doy media vuelta y salgo.

No sé qué consecuencias tenga y sinceramente no me importa corro a la biblioteca, tomo varios libros y me concentro en ellos, le pido a Neville que me consiga las tareas y trabajos de clases, me quedo ahí sintiéndome algo protegida pero en eso llega Viktor.

-Hola Harmione- rio forzosamente.  
-Es Hermione Viktor-  
-Lo siento, Hemione- pongo que mis ojos en blanco y rio.  
-No, repite conmigo, Her- mio-ne-  
-Hermione-  
-Ves si puedes-  
-Erres muy buena mastra-  
-Maestra Viktor-

Bromeamos de algunas cosas y le enseño mejor nuestro idioma me da risa pero a la vez paz, hablamos como una hora entera hasta que llega Neville con malas noticias.

-Hermione el profesor Moody te quiere en su oficina, dijo que era urgente-

Camino hacia la oficina de Crouch y cuando entro él está en su forma de Moody, maldito cobarde, espero que te mueras.

-Granger-  
-Crouch-  
-¿en qué quedamos?- dice retándome.  
-Amo-  
-Así es mejor, necesito que prepare más poción multijugos, sé que sabe hacerla Snape no deja de quejarse sobre tu insolencia en segundo año al prepárala, aunque algo que tampoco dejan de hablar los maestros es de tus faltas a clases, incluso a la mía-  
-¿y eso que?-  
-¿Qué?, ¿sabes lo que hace nuestro amo si no teníamos la preparación correcta?- niego- nos castigaba nosotros los Mortífagos tenemos que estar preparados para todo porque somos su reflejo y tu como reflejo mío debes ser la mejor en todo-  
-eso suena …- detengo mi boca ante de decir alguna maldición.  
-Granger no faltes a clases- me dice seriamente mientras veo su cambio ahora es Crouch- Pero no solo para eso te hable, quiero establecer ciertas reglas entre nosotros y para eso dame tu brazo- no reacciono entonces el lo tomo y levanta la manga de mi brazo derecho apunta con su varita en el- espera- hace un hechizo en la habitación- esto te va doler Granger- en eso dice unas palabras y siento como si me quemaran la piel, grito como loca, no soporto ese tipo de dolor es como si estuvieran poniendo acero caliente en mi piel.  
-¡Basta!, ¡amo basta! Por favor- lloro- por favor, se lo suplico, ¡Ahhhh!- mis lágrimas arden pero no como mi piel, moriré, se que moriré de dolor.  
-Listo- caigo al suelo no veo mi brazo hasta que Crouch se acerca a mi noto que hay tres numero romanos I, II, III- ¿te gusta?, representa el tiempo que tienes para llegar a donde yo te lo pida- en eso se levanta el brazo, no donde tiene la marca tenebrosa sino el otro- yo tengo otro igual, es como mi marca tenebrosa cuando te llame tiene solo cierto tiempo para llegar, por ejemplo te llamare Hermione llega en media hora y conforme pase el tiempo las marcas de arderán y comenzaran a desaparecer si cuando llegues al uno desaparece merecerás un castigo- explica sonriendo burlonamente, mientras yo solo lloro en el suelo- no entiendo porque lloras, mi amo es mucho más duro- en eso pone su dedo en mi mejilla- aunque he de decir que se siente excitante escucharte gritar así, tu voz es demasiado hermosa-  
-no me toque- digo con la poca fuerza que tengo.  
-Por ahora- sonríe burlonamente, en eso acerca su lengua a mi mejilla y con ella quita una de mis lágrimas.

Salí a cenar y no dejaba de recordar el dolor que sentía extraña, como si fuera una vaca a la cual marcan como propiedad, me duele el corazón ya que según Crouch cuando me llame sentiré un ardor.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?- escucho a Ron quien está frente a mí, ¡carajo! Quien le dijo que se sentara cerca de mi.  
-Nada- me levanto de la mesa, camino a los pasillos.  
-¡Hermione!- ay no, tu no, ¿Por qué?, ¿Merlín no he sufrido ya?, Harry, tu no- Hermione espera- en eso camino más aprisa pero Harry me toma del brazo, justamente en el cual estoy marcada- Herms, ¿Qué te pasa?, te siento demasiado distante-  
-Nada, déjame- le quito mi brazo con brusquedad, siento un ardor dentro de mi, ¿será el juramente inquebrantable?, ay no, camino más rápido.  
-¡Hermione!- me toma de los hombros, veo sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que me atrapan, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, tiemblo-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?- comienzo a llorar-¿Mione? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-  
-¡Déjame en paz Potter!- grito, mi corazón se rompe- no me vueltas a tocar Potter, no quiero saber más de ti, espero que mueras en el torneo de los tres magos tal vez así me dejes en paz-  
-¿Hermione, yo…-  
-Ya me canse de tener que cuidarte, eres un inútil bueno para nada que no sabe hacer nada más que meterme en problemas y yo ya no quiero saber nada de ti, lárgate- cada palabra me quema el corazón pero no tanto como el dolor que siento físico por el juramento- ahora lo sabes Potter ya no estaré para arriesgar mi cuello por ti- digo alejándome de él, no le dejo contestarme, camino rápidamente no quiero ver ya a nadie, entonces siento un dolor enorme en mi brazo, y miro las marcas.

-Mi amo me llama-


End file.
